


Words I can't say

by TinyThoughts



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, I love them so much, Longing, M/M, Short, and this demanded to get out of my head, as always, geralt is dumb, geralt pretends to sleep, jaskier is in love, my heart aches for them, please have some softness, secret confessions, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: “Are you sure you are not awake, Geralt?” Jaskier says softly, the alcohol on his breath close to Geralt's face now. Geralt has never been more sure that he is not awake, so very much awake, please go away bard.“Because I can’t tell you this if you are, you know.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 170





	Words I can't say

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you just look at someone, and you realize it's real. The feeling won't go away. And it's all you can do to hold on for dear life.
> 
> I don't know. But I want to.

It’s late. The last notes of the lute rings out from downstairs and the patrons after market day slowly go on their merry way.

Geralt already lies in his bed for the night. He left as soon as he heard Jaskier draw a breath and start on “When a humble bard-” because nothing is humble about that bard and he is tired. He is also hopelessly awake and heard the entire thing anyway.

Footsteps approach outside their door, a key jingles and a rather drunk Jaskier stumbles into the room.  
“Geraaaaalllt!” Jaskier stage whispers kind of loudly, leaning heavily on the door as he opens it. “Geraaalt are you awaaaake?” The bard closes the door, and Geralt keeps his eyes and his mouth shut. He is not in the mood for a drunk bard right now, he just wants to sleep.

He can hear Jaskier kick off his boots with two heavy thuds and a soft swear.  
“Geralt they love us down there. You shou-should have stayed.” Bare feet now against the floor and the bard is coming closer. Shit, he is determined, isn’t he?

The mattress sinks down next to Geralt as the bard sits down. Geralt lies on his back, concentration to breath slowly.  
“Are you awaaake?” Warmth radiates from Jaskier through the blanket. A soft rustle and it seems like Jaskier is leaning over him. Geralt tries to keep still, to not get caught. There would be no end to the teasing if Jaskier figured him out now. And he actually might, because say what you want about the man, but he is perceptive.

“Are you sure you are not awake, Geralt?” Jaskier says softly, the alcohol on his breath close to Geralt's face now. Geralt has never been more sure that he is not awake, so very much awake, please go away bard.

“Because I can’t tell you this if you are, you know.” 

Wait. What is he up to now?

A few warm fingers are placed on Geralt's cheek, thumb softly tracing patterns on his skin. Breathing has never been more complicated than this exact moment. What is going on?

“Did you know, Geralt my dear, that you have the most beautiful eyes?” Fuck. How drunk is Jaskier? He does say this while Geralt is awake too but… 

“They are like the first rays of sun filtering through the trees on a misty morning. Did you know that Geralt?” Then a small chuckle, and Jaskier must be close because he can feel the breath against his face.  
“Of course you don’t, it is rather hard to see your own eyes, is it not?” The weight next to him shifts and Geralt sinks a little towards it, unable to do anything about it. He is now touching Jaskier, a burning heat through the cloth. How is he always so warm?  
“The things you make me feel with just a look, witcher.” The hand is still on his cheek, just a little damp. Jaskiers thumb traces down and lingers at the corner of his mouth. Somehow Geralt can sense Jaskier leaning in, coming closer..   
“How much I just want to…” Jaskiers voice is just above him, and Geralt's heart and stomach is doing some intricate dance. The thumb in the corner of his mouth softly traces his lower lip. If he were to open his eyes now, what would happen?  
“Shit.” Jaskier murmurs, lingering for a second. Then he abruptly stands up and walks over to his own bed. When Geralt is sure Jaskier has settled in and walked into dreamland he finally dare open his eyes.  
Shit indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yearn with me at Tumblr! Im Dapandapod!


End file.
